Distracted
by LieutenantBear
Summary: Sulu is trying to study, but Chekov is distracting him. SuluxChekov More coming soon. Positive reviews are ALWAYS appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1 - Studying

"Pavel, as much as I enjoy your presence, I'm trying to read," Sulu said, lowering his PADD. He was trying to study for an exam.

Fifteen-year-old Pavel Chekov was smiling at him, his head cocked to the side like a confused pug. "What did I do? I've been quiet the whole time,"

"Yes, but could you not sit on top of me?" Sulu asked. It wasn't because Chekov was heavy, because he really wasn't. It was because his cute little face and his cute little curls were very distracting when he was giggling. Plus, he was way more amusing than a technical journal, and it just wasn't fair.

"No, I'm staying here," Chekov said, claiming Sulu's body as his territory.

"Pavel, come on,"

"Nyet," Sulu sat up and Chekov poked his chest. "Your chest is very firm," He said, randomly.

"Great," Sulu said, lifting the young cadet off of him and put him in a chair. "Now stay," He said to Chekov as if he were a disobedient puppy. He laid back down on his bed.

Chekov got right back up, but this time, sat next to Sulu instead of on top of him. He put his head on Sulu's chest and listened to what his companion's heart sounded like. It started beating very fast, but after a while, regulated itself.

"Pavel, I need to-"

"Shhh…" Chekov whispered. "I'm listening to your heart,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to,"

Sulu resisted the urge to stroke his lovely curls. "What's it saying?"

"It's going very fast. Are you nervous?" He tapped his fingers at the same rate Sulu's heart was beating. "You've got to calm down."

Sulu laughed. "Sorry," Chekov kept his head on Sulu's chest. Just as Sulu was about to suggest he went to bed because it was late, he heard Chekov start to snore. He couldn't resist anymore, and started petting his hair. Chekov didn't wake up, he was a heavy sleeper. "I can't be in love with a little kid," He whispered to himself. "He's so… _Small_ and innocent." God, he wanted to kiss him so badly, it was actually, physically hurting him. He felt like a terrible person. Being attracted to someone so young at his age. He was absolutely NOT going to start crying. At least… Not with Chekov still there.

Chekov stirred a little in his sleep. The corners of his mouth twitched a little. He was smiling in his sleep! Now Sulu _definitely_ couldn't wake him to tell him to go back to his own quarters. That would just be cruel. He took a deep breath and picked up his PADD again and started to read...


	2. Chapter 2 - Ticklish

"Er… Good morning Pavel," Hikaru said, stretching awake. Pavel had his face in a pillow and made a small sound. Hikaru pulled the pillow out from underneath him, and Pavel made another noise. "Come on, we have classes," He noticed his PADD, which had fallen off his bed when he and Pavel had fallen asleep. "Shit! My exam!" He jumped up and pulled on his boots. He didn't bother changing his clothes, he was in the same clothes as yesterday. He just hoped nobody noticed, because they'd probably figure that he hadn't showered.

Pavel had already fallen asleep again.

Hikaru quickly combed his hair and shook Pavel's shoulders again. "Pavel, the next time you fall asleep, I'm going to throw a book at your head!" He said.

"That's not nice," Pavel muttered, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to leave, and go back to your own room so you can get dressed and go to class. I'm late for my exam already," He handed Pavel's things to him and hurried him out the door.

Pavel came into Hikaru's room again later the same day. "Hi. How did your exam go?"

"I don't know. Pretty sure I bombed it," Hikaru said, turning around in his desk chair. He was still smiling.

"Bombed?" Pavel asked. "That is bad, yes?"

"Bombed means failed. I think I failed it," Hikaru said. He couldn't help but smirk at Pavel misunderstanding the use of the word.

Pavel lowered his head. "It's my fault, isn't it? I should not have fallen asleep in your bed. That was very wrong of me. I should have left as soon as you told me you were studying."

"It's not your fault, Pavel," Hikaru said. "It's just, I hate studying. Plus, when you fell asleep on me, you were just so warm and cuddly that I fell asleep, too." He laughed a little.

Pavel tilted his head to the side a little. "Warm… And cuddly?" He asked. "Is that a compliment?"

Hikaru smiled. "I think I was just stating a fact, but I guess it is. I'd like to be warm and cuddly, but I'm all hard and tough."

"I think you're cuddly," Pavel said.

"Me? No. Not cuddly. I'm too muscley to be soft," Hikaru said. He wasn't trying to brag or anything, he really was. But without further warning, Pavel poked him in the belly.

Hikaru squirmed a little and laughed. "You feel cuddly there," Pavel said, poking him again.

Hikaru laughed harder. "Stop it, Pavel!"

Pavel paused. "Are you… Ticklish?"

"No!" Hikaru said. "N-no, I just wasn't expecting you to do that! Don't do it again!" Pavel smiled devilishly and poked him again and again until he was begging him to stop. "Pavel, quit it! I'm going to pull a muscle or something!"

"You say you're too muscley to be soft, but you giggle like a kitten!" Pavel said.

"Stop! Please, Pavel!" Hikaru could hardly breathe. "Please… Mercy!"

"A real warrior shows no mercy!" Pavel said. But he wasn't expecting Hikaru to tickle him back. "Eeek! Do not touch me theeeere! I'm very, very ticklish there!"

Hikaru had tickled Pavel's neck, and Pavel just lost it. Before long, they both waved their metaphorical white flags. "No more tickling, okay?"

Pavel was laying on the floor of Hikaru's room, face down, and completely out of breath. "Agreed," He panted. "But you do giggle like a kitten. Sorry."

"That's okay. You don't even giggle. You just squeak. You have a very mouse-like squeak."

Pavel nodded. "Yeah," He yawned. His eyes were starting to close.

"Don't go falling asleep in here again. Or else I'll have to carry you back to your room."

"Mm? Da…" Pavel said. Sometimes when he was very tired, he forgot what English was and switched back to Russian. He was pretty much already asleep. It wasn't even late. It was, like, seven thirty. But he couldn't have Pavel sleeping on his floor (or in his BED) every single night. He picked up the teenager and carried him to his room.

By the time they were halfway there, Pavel had gotten one leg around him, one arm around him, and had his head on his shoulder. Hikaru wasn't bothered by it. He loved it. He wanted it every second of the day.

He laid Pavel down on his bed, and pulled the blankets over him. He stopped and just watched him for a moment. Not in a creepy way, in a cute, longing way. Finally, after kissing the Russian's cheek (Because, what the heck? Hikaru knows he wants to, and he's sleeping, he won't remember) he dimmed the lights and left.

After making sure Hikaru was truly gone, Pavel opened an eye, then both eyes, and sat up. He smiled at the door, kind of wishing Hikaru would come back. He felt his cheek where Hikaru had kissed him. _Kissed him._ He'd wondered if the lights had been low enough so Hikaru couldn't see him blushing_._

Of course Pavel faked it. He couldn't fall asleep until at least ten thirty. Hikaru had just carried him back to his room, tucked him into bed, and kissed him goodnight. It was like a teenage girls dream, except he was a boy. So it was like a slightly feminine teenage boy's dream.

Pavel didn't care what time it was. He fell asleep dreaming of Hikaru.


End file.
